This invention relates to a utility table for attachment to a vertical wall, particularly to a switch cabinet.
The availability of a utility or work surface to be used in connection with switch cabinets is more than a matter of convenience when installation, maintenance or repair work needs to be done and wiring and mounting diagrams, drawings and the like have to be kept close at hand for reference purposes.